Cinta di Negri Gaza
by Ghost186
Summary: Kuroko dan Yuuki seorang Relawan dari jepang yang berangkat menuju Gaza demi berburu berita, sementar Yuuki sendri kesana untuk membuat buku dokumenter. .(Part 3 : Derita Anak - Anak Korban Perang) Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ( من العائدين والفائزين ),(mohon maaf lahir batin)
1. Chapter 1 - Perjalanan Kuroko

**Cinta di Negri Gaza**

Warning : Tyapo, EYD, Angsat, Drama mellonis, Agamanis, Tragedy, Tak menyinggung atau pun agama manapun, dan bisa dibaca semua kalangan agama.

Selamat membaca : By Ghost186

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, aku seorang reporter yang ditugaskan datang untuk mencari info guna memberitahu stasiun tv di negara Japan, bersama seorang kameramen sekaligus penulis buku bernama Yuuki Asao kami memutuskan pergi kesana.

.

.

.

"Nee...Kuroko?" Panggil sahabatku Yuuki tak jauh setelah sampai bandara ini adalah bandara yang memiliki titik aman karna jauh dari tempat perang.

"Hai" Jawabku merasa canggung, jika bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya merasa canggung" Jawabku jujur, meski sudah berbagai negara kukunjungi guna untuk mencari berita, kini aku berada di perbatasan antar orang mati dan orang hidup.

"Aku Juga" Ucap Yuuki, padaku wajahnya terlihat serius. Bola mata hijaunya menerawang jauh. "Tapi kita tak bisa mundur" Ucap Yuuki seolah menenangkanku.

"Aku Tahu.." Ucapku menarik ransel gunungku dan berjalan bersamanya keluar dari bandara Gaza.

Menurut Nurfaizi, dalam kondisi saat ini pintu perbatasan Rafah yang menghubungkan Mesir dan Jalur Gaza ditutup oleh Badan Sandi Negara Mesir dan tidak ada warga yang diizinkan masuk ke Gaza. Untuk masuk ke Gaza, lanjutnya, harus memperoleh izin khusus dari Kementerian Luar Negeri Mesir, dan surat izin tersebut melalui proses yang cukup lama dan memakan waktu lebih dari sebulan.

"Kalian dia PV dari Japan?" Tanya seorang tentara dengan gaya sangat berwibawa dihadapan Yuuki dan Kuroko, disertai sebuah mobil kentakel berisi tentara barisan yang menyandang RPG ditanganya.

"Benar!" Ucap Yuuki membuka suara.

"Saya adalah Ibrount Jendral koloni KFC, yang mendapat tugas menjemput anda, anda semua" Balasnya dengan tegas.

"Terimakashi" Ucap Kuroko dengan menunduk hormat lalu Ibrount membawa mereka semua. Menuju pintu masuk kota Gaza dimana para manusia berkumpul.

Pemerintah Mesir hanya mengizinkan keluar dari Gaza bagi korban luka-luka akibat serangan penjajah Zionis Israel untuk menjalani pengobatan di berbagai rumah sakit di Mesir.

Pemerintah Mesir juga mengawasi arus masuk ke arah Gaza dengan diberlakukan sekitar 10 titik pemeriksaan ketat oleh militer Israel.

Suara Radio mobil terdengar keras, bahkan beberapa Reporter indonesia, dan relawan dari asia seperti mereka terluka parah, dan ada yang meninggal.

Bola mata terbelalak mendengar informasi itu "Separah itukah"

Kami-sama, sesungguhnya kami milik jiwa kami tak abadi dan akan pulang padamu.

Kota Shawa : Selatan dari Gaza.

Mobil sendiri menuju dimana ribuan manusia mengusi, mata Kuroko terbelalak melihat keadaan pengungsi yang ada disini. Pemandangan membuat tubuh Kuroko lunglai sejujurnya. Keadaan tempat ini sungguh ironis.

Banyak wanita dan anak-anak kelaparan, disana juga tergeletak mayat-mayat tak bernyawa dengan tubuh rusak dan nampak melebur seperti bubur pada tubuhnya yang tak lengkap, ada banyak orang yang meraung kesakitan dan meminta bantuan medis yang jumblanya sangat jauh dari kata memadai.

"Umi dimana! Umi, Abi Kalian dimana" Teriakan seorang gadis kecil itu menangis mencari orang tuanya diribuan manusia.

Kuroko terdiam melihat keadaan saat lenganya ditarik Yuuki menyeretnya dialam kenyataan.

"Baiklah Tuan-Tuan mari saya antar ke tenda khusus relawan" Ucap seorang Tantama bernama Ryadi.

"Dari mana asal mereka semua" Tanya Yuuki.

"Sebagian Kota Beit Lahiya"Jawab Tantama muda itu.

"Kota Beit Lahiya terdiri atas 10 wilayah lingkungan berpopulasi sebanyak 70.000 orang. Sampai Minggu siang, menurut pejabat PBB di sana, sebanyak 10.000 orang telah mengungsi keluar menuju kawasan selatan Gaza ini. Mereka yang mengungsi ditampung di tempat pengungsian yang didirikan PBB di delapan gedung sekolah tak jauh dari sini"Jelasnya.

"Yuuki.." Panggil Kuroko.

"Ya Patner"

**Bersambung**

**Halo mina…san, saya Ghost186 maaf dengan keterlambatan cerita saya sebelumnya, entah saya membuat cerita ini karna kehidupan pribadi...ditunggu Komentarnya. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Potret Kuroko

**Cinta di Negri Gaza**

Warning : Shone-Ai(persahabatan) Tyapo, EYD, Angsat, Drama mellonis, Agamanis, Tragedy, Tak menyinggung atau pun agama manapun, dan bisa dibaca semua kalangan agama.

_**Sebelum dibaca diucapkan terimakasi yang sebesar-besarnya untuk anak Fanfic yang berkesempatan untuk baca cerita saya, dan makasi buat anak peduli GAZA dan Facebook diforum atas diterima cerita saya diforum. Selamat membaca.**_

_**Salam damai **_

By Ghost186

.

.

.

Kuroko dan Yuuki mengikuti Seorang Tantama ditenda khusus Pirsoners (sukarelawan). Sebuah tenda penampungan Sukarelawan Gaza dari berbagai penjuru dunia bahu-membahu menolong orang-orang yang terkena dampaknya.

Tempat ini dilengkapi dengan kapasitas standar, Sleepy bag untuk para Pirsones sebanyak 15 orang karna luas dalam satu tenda yang lumayan besar. Dibelakang tenda penampungan terdapat Resqu-Pack, Medicen-bolte dan beberapa perlengkapan kesehatan dimana saat ini dokter di Pengungsian yang stay 24 jam. Meski jujur saja ini juga sangat kurang dari memadai, makanya sebagian relawan yang punya kemampuan dasar akan pengobatan sebagian turun tangan meski masih dibawa standar.

"Yuuki?" Panggil Kuroko.

"Yaa...Patner" Tanya Yuuki melirik sahabatnya kini keduanya duduk ditenda penampungan dengan melantai dan meletakanya disisi tenda mirip-mirp barak.

"Apa sudah ada..kabar tentang banyaknya korban diGaza" Tanya Kuroko pada pemuda berambut hitam legam dihadapanya.

"Mari nyalakan radionya"Ucap Yuuki mengambil HP hitam standar keluaran 2008 dengan merek(Motorolla) dan menyalakan Radionya.

.

**Para pendengar kami mengabari Info terkini untuk wilayah Gaza:**

**Dengan demikian, total korban tewas dalam gempuran Israel ke Gaza sejak Selasa telah mencapai 186 orang. Sedangkan jumlah korban luka mencapai angka 1.280 orang. Jumlah ini melebihi catatan korban tewas dalam konflik Israel-Hamas pada tahun 2012 lalu yang menewaskan 177 orang. Bagi para penduduk diwilayah yang masih berada di sekitarnya dimohon meninggalkan rumah dan menyelamatkan diri..pergilah kepenampungan sekarang.**

"Keadaanya Sangat buruk "Ucap Kuroko menatap dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ini sangat berat ya" Ucap Yuuki membenah Tas dan mengeluarkan sebotol susu dan setoples kue kecil.

"Minumlah agar kau tak tegang"Ucap Yuuki tersenyum diparas tampanya.

"Hai? Ni-san?"Ucap Kuroko sambil menggerut, apa lagi saat Yuuki membelai-belai(?) Rambut Nyavi Blue dihadapanya dan berantakanlah rambut Kuroko.

"Kapan kau mulai menulis cerita documenter"Tanya Kuroko disela-sela meminum susunya.

"Besok bagaimana denganmu apa kau akan mencari berita"Tanya Yuuki.

"Aku mungin mengambil Gambar besok"Ucap Kuroko.

"Yoo...kalian yang ada disana"Panggil seseorang pemuda dengan Asken timor tegah. Pemuda tampan, bertinggi badan 170 CM menyapa mereka.

"Halo juga"Ucap Yuuki?.

"Saya Fariz-Nugraha, saya asal Indonesia"Ucap Fariz sambil menyalami kedua pemuda dihadapanya dengan bahasa inggris tentunya.

"Aku Yuuki Asao

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya Fariz.

"Aku memburu berita"Jelas Kuroko.

"Oh kau wartawan?"Tanya Fariz dan Kuroko mengangguk. "Lalu kalau Yuu?" Tanya Fariz lagi.

"Aku penulis, aku datang kemari untuk menulis Buku dokumenter"Jawab Yuuki menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Fariz?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku bekerja sebagai, Tenaga medis tambahan"Ucap Fariz dengan senyum simpul diwajah tampanya. "Sebenarnya awalnya aku seorang Arqologi yang meneliti situs peninggalan diMesir, tapi perang ini membuatku mengambil 'keputusan besar' untuk tidak pulang "Ucap Fariz.

"Haaah...kenapa tidak pulang? Bukankah kau seorang Arqologi gampang mencari pekerjaan dinegara sendiri?"Ucap Yuuki.

"Aku tahu aku bisa pulang ke Indonesia dan, hidup mencari kerja sebagai Dosen atau sebagainya"Ucap Fariz dengan nada akrab.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Yuuki.

"Karna bagiku, meninggalkan mereka seperti ini. Menginggatkanku pada masa-lalu"Guma Fariz. Kedua bercakap-cakap dengan Fariz dan mereka memulai ikatan pertemanan antar Relawan.

"Oh ya, Kau mau Kue Fariz?"Tanya Kuroko.

"Maap tidak usah, saya Puasa"Sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

Esokan Harinya :

Kuroko sudah mengurus kamera Cannon, menganti Lamp dan Orb pada Kameranya. Setelah itu memutuskan keluarkan dari tenda.

**CLIKT**

Pigura nyata mulai didapatkan oleh Kuroko dengan kameranya, beberapa ibu-ibu yang mendiamkan anak-anaknya yang menangis kehilangan sosok Ayahnya yang jazad yang susunanya tidak lengkap.

**CLIKT**

Menurut informasi PBB dan beberapa pengawas dipengunsian, mayat korban jiwa terus bertambah dan akan dimakamkan secara masal ada juga mayat tergeletak busuk.

"Oi...Sedang apa?"Tanya Yuuki dengan iseng.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?"Jawab Kuroko ketus membuat Yuuki tertawa dengan iseng mengacak-acak surai biru Kuroko.

"Bagai mana dengan ketikan-mu?"Tanya Kuroko.

"Belum selesai"Ucap pemuda bersurai sambil mengeleng pelan. "Aku butuh waktu"Jelasnya singkat.

"OI KALIAAAN!"Teriak seseorang lelaki yang ternyata itu Fariz dengan bungkusan ditanganya.

"Hei Far.."Ucap Yuuki dan kedua pemuda itu langsung mendekati lelaki berdarah indonesia itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Kuroko dengan datar.

"Aku mau membawa bingkisan ini" Ucapnya sambil menatap dua temanya yang mematung."Bi-bisa bantu aku!?" Tanya Fariz dengan muka melas.

"Aku bantu kebetulan aku sudah selesai memontret untuk hari ini"Ucap Kuroko mengangguk. Sementara Yuuki tak bisa karna ada pertemuan dengan pihak dewan mesir melaporkan perkembangan dia diGaza.

.

.

.

Baik Kuroko dan Fariz melewati beberapa Masjid dan sekolah menjadi pemampungan sementara. Atmospire panas padang pasir pun membuat Kuroko agak kegerahan karnanya.

"Kuroko kita sudah sampai"Ucap Fariz menunjuk sebuah rumah berlantai satu bekas Montel berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Tujuanya kesini?"Tanya Kuroko menatap Fariz dengan sorot kebingungan, dan Fariz menangguk dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Dan saat dibuka Beberapa saat terlihat 5 anak-anak didepan pintu.

"ABIIIIIIIIIIII!"Ucap anak-anak itu dengan senyum manis.

"Assalamualaikum"

"Walaikumsalam"Ucap Fariz tersenyum dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh anak-anak itu.

"Siapa? Mereka?"Tanya Kuroko menatap kumpulan anak-anak yang tinggal dari berbagai kawasan di GAZA"

"Mereka adalah"

**-"_ Bersambung_"-**

Arigatou berkali-kali saya tujukan pada pembaca 'Cinta diNegri Gaza' terimakasi atas dukungan agar kisah ini berlanjut...Mungkin akan saya munculkan beberapa Gom disini...tapi saya butuh dari saran kalian semua.

oh ya saya mau minta tolong sedikit :

Bolehkah saya meminjam salah satu OC Author sekalian saya ingin membuat Plot cerita baru.

-Penting :

mempermasalahkan Gender OC( Perempuan atau lelaki)

gak mempermasalahkan warga negaraan OC (bebas)

Plot sang OC adalah Relawan.

(dalam cerita) Tolong sebutkan Agama sah OC

Intinya OC yang akan dimunculkan memiliki peran sebagai salah satu Relawan dari (...) Yang akan membantu Kuroko dan DDK. SPOLER!

Dimohon menjelaskan ciri-ciri Other Chara terperinci agar tidak mengalami kesalahan informasi dalam cerita nanti...maaf jika ada Typo ditulisan ini dan maafkan jika tidak menggunakan Garis pada Fanfic karna cerita ini saya kirim dari Black-berry.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	3. Chapter 3 - Anak - Anak Korban Perang

**Cinta di Negri Gaza**

Warning : Shone-Ai(persahabatan) Tyapo, EYD, Angsat, Drama mellonis, Agamanis, Tragedy, Tak menyinggung atau pun agama manapun, dan bisa dibaca semua kalangan agama.

_**Sebelum dibaca diucapkan terimakasi yang sebesar-besarnya untuk anak Fanfic yang berkesempatan untuk baca cerita saya, dan makasi buat anak peduli GAZA dan Facebook diforum atas diterima cerita saya diforum. Selamat membaca.**_

_**Salam damai **_

By Ghost186

.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang laki-laki berjalan melewati arus manusia yang sedang menangani sekumpulan jazad tak bernyawa, ada yang menangis meraung-raung ditempat itu ada pula jeritan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mayumi-san tolong tangani ibu di **Masjid Noerza**. Menurut Laporan sepertinya akan ada ibu yang mau melahirkan malam ini-Nandayo"Ucap seorang lelaki muda berperawakan tinggi besar, berambut Go-green sedang memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tak jatuh atau pun tergeser sedikit pun.

"Baik Doc **Shintarou Midorima**, tapi ada laporan kita harus melakukan penanganan kebeberapa operasi pemotongan terhadap organ dalam. Para pasien dibeberapa tempat " Jelas seorang gadis berdarah jepang-belanda bernama** Mayumi tsukiyomi**

"Mayumi-san, saya harap bisa mengandalkanmu"Ucap lelaki itu tegas ia tak bisa berbicara banyak karna dia harus Stay ditempatnya 24 jam.

"Oi-Doc Keadaan semakin parah, kami tak tau harus meletakan jenazah ini" Ucap seorang Tentara datang dengan segerombolan pria berbobot dengan menyandang senjata perang dan jenaza yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Yessus" Ucap Shintarou mendelik kaget melihat tumpukan mayat baru, diletakan begitu saja. Ia sudah pusing tuju keliling melihat keadaan disini. Tidak ia saja bahkan para dokter pakistan dan dokter panggilan dari serikat negara pun merasa bingung bukan kepalang atas semua ini.

Mayumi tsukiyomi Pun yang bekerja sebagai Asisten Midorima pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan keadaan ini. Sanggupkah para Dokter luar negara atau dalam negara dan Relawan medis mampu mengurus. Menahan pembengkakan korban jiwa yang semakin naik dari hari-kehari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JAPAN :**

**Kementrian budaya dan Hak asasi Jepang**

**BRAAAAKKK!**

Seorang lelaki bersurai Merah darah tengah memukul meja dengan keras diruang pertemuan dengan tatapan murka.

"Bisa ada Tenang Jendral Akashi"

"Bagai mungkin saya bisa tenang, menginggat Relawan beberapa Asal Jepang tengah ada diGaza kami tidak mau mereka menjadi korban disana"Ucap Akashi dingin.

"Tapi anda tahu jika anda bersikap egois anda akan bermasalah" Ucap seorang lelaki asal Begal yang menjadi salah satu anggota pertemuan ditempat ini .

"TOLONG HARAP TENANG! Tuan **Papa Mbaye Siki **dan Tuan **Akashi Seijurou**"

"Tapi Miss **Alexandria**, ini menyangkut keadaan relawan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Relawan Jepang"Ucap Akashi menatap wanita dari Duta kemanusiaan dalam dan luar negara tersebut, dan berdarah Australia.

"Saya tahu anda menghawatirkan relawan dari masing-masing negara, Tapi tak akan ada jalur yang menerima penerbangan kenegara lain. Masing- masing dalam keadaan Ricuh "Jelas seorang wakil dari indonesia **Razak Rahcele** membuat ruangan yang begitu panas dingin kembali.

"Apa maksut anda Tuan Razak?"Tanya Akashi tajam, nampaknya jendral angkatan udara tersebut sangat bad-mood. Dirinya yang mewakili Jepang guna mengikut rapat dewan hak Asasi Manusia negara pun, tak bisa menahan emosinya saat mengetahui kabar bahwa-

**Berita GAZA dilaporkan telah Memutuskan Radio dan menutup jalur para relawan untuk keluar masuk negara, secara teknis dapat di pastikan tak ada yang tau situasi disana. Dimana para relawan tanah airnya berkumpul.**

"Beberapa penerbangan menahan jalur penerbangan karna ini"Papa lalu mengeluarkan berkas. Membuat Akashi melotot melihatnya.

**Kabar duka kembali menyelimuti dunia penerbangan Malaysia. Pesawat Malaysia Airlines MH17 jatuh dan hancur di Ukrania. Seluruh penumpang yang berjumlah 280 orang beserta seluruh kru pesawat yang berjumlah 15 orang dinyatakan tewas. Pejabat Kementerian Dalam Negeri Ukraina, mengatakan pesawat jatuh akibat ditembak oleh kelompok militan Ukraina pro Rusia. Koresponden Reuters di Ukraina, melaporkan puluhan jasad terlihat berceceran di dekat desa Grabovo. Dia juga melihat serpihan pesawat di lokasi tersebut.**

**Sementara kelompok militan menyebut sebaliknya. Bukan mereka yang menembak, tetapi pemerintah Ukrania.**

**Analisa seorang pakar pertahanan yang dikutip Viva dari BBC menyebut pesawat MAS ditembak jatuh menggunakan pesawat tempur yang membawa rudal.**

**Pesawat diduga ditembak jatuh ketika sedang berada di ketinggian 10 ribu meter. Untuk bisa menjangkau pesawat itu, membutuhkan serangan rudal melalui udara. Kemungkinan besar, serangan itu dipandu menggunakan radar.**

"I-Ini" Ucap Akashi dengan wajah aneh dan tampak bernafas secara labil saking Shock.

"Makanya kami menduga kelompok ini ada diberbagai negara, untuk menjaga agar tak ada lagi korban pesawat jatuh dinegara lain lagi. Kami putuskan untuk menghentikan penerbangan luar negara untuk sementara demi keamanan bersama sampai mengatasi masalah ini dulu "Jelas Papa yang mewakil Dewan di Begal.

"Maaf atas masalah ini, saya sebagai Dewan dari Mesir mungkin mengecewakan anda-anda semua, tapi ini kami lakukan agar tak menambah korban sia-sia di negara kami"Ucap Dewan kepercayaan mesir **Yami Atemu**".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilayah utara Gaza :**

**Kota Shawa : Selatan dari Gaza.**

""Siapa? Mereka?"Tanya Kuroko menatap kumpulan anak-anak yang tadi membuka pintu, membuat Fariz tersenyum sedih.

"Mereka adalah Anak-anak yatim piatu akibat perang ini"Jelas Fariz membuat Kuroko terdiam

"..."

"Oh Fariz, kau sudah datang," Pekik seorang Gadis berjilab dengan mengunakan kacamata berlensa, dan. Sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat Kuroko."Ah-ada tamu ya, maaf aku tidak tahu. Maaf ya?"Tutur wanita itu halus.

"Ah** Silvia **ini temanku Kuroko Tetsuya"Ucap Fariz memperkenalkan Silvia, tak tanggung-tanggung mengunakan bahasa inggris dengan lancar.

"Dia adalah Relawan medis awalnya, tapi sekarang ia memutuskan tinggal menetap di Montel ini"Ucap Fariz meminta Kuroko meletakan Kardus yang ternyata berisi bahan makanan untuk anak-anak itu di pinggir ruangan.

"Keadaan Psikologis anak-anak pasca perang ini sangat terganggu, jujur saja saya memutuskan untuk membantu sedikit "Ucap Silvia saat ketiganya duduk disebuah ruangan yang beralas tikar yang dijadikan ruang keagamaan sekaligus ruang tamu.

Silvia dan Fariz sebenarnya datang dari Distrik yang sama, diNegara Indonesia. Meski-pun perkerjaan mereka bertolak-belakang dengan bidangnya masing-masing keduanya mampu bekerja sama.

"Silvia-san ingin jadi Pengajar bahasa asing " Ucap Kuroko mendengar Silvia beberapa saat sebelumnya.

**Pengajar bahasa asing. Memiliki kemampuan bahasa asing yang oke, manfaatkanlah untuk mengajar. Jadi dosen atau pengajar di lembaga bahasa asing, misalnya. Apalagi bagi Anda lulusan fakultas sastra Mandarin, Inggris, Jerman, dan lainnya. Kesempatan untuk mengikuti ajang pertukaran budaya dengan negara terkait sangatlah mungkin, termasuk mendapat beasiswa**.

"Em..Ya, saya mengejar impian sampai dimesir, untuk menjadi pengajar bahasa Asing Profesional seperti saya impikan" jelas Silvia.

**'..Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap..**'Sebuah suara langkah kaki dan munculah seorang lelaki didepan pintu.

"Wah-ada Tamu"Sahutnya memandang Kuroko, Fariz dan Silvia yang duduk dibarak yang dijadikan ruang tamu bekas montel itu.

"Kamu darimana saja Ryan" Ucap Silvia mulai bermuka masam sambil menggurutu pada lelaki berdarah Inggris yang kental bermata biru jernih , berambut Cepak coklat memasang tampang bersalah menatap Gadis berhijab dihadapanya.

"Maaf Silvia aku mengambil beberapa stok obat di tenda obat-obatan, habisnya obat-obatan dimontel ini habis"Jawab Ryan pada Silvia sambil mengeluarkan botol Morfin dari bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Oh ya maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, Aku** Ryan Graynford**. Salam kenal Kuroko Tesuya"Ucap Ryan sambil bersalaman.

**'KUROKO POV'**

Setelah berkenalan dengan Fariz, Silva,dan Ryan.

Silva bermain dengan 30 anak yang mengitarinya sambil membaca buku cerita untuk anak-anak. Sementara Fariz tengah bermain basket diarea taman Montel bersama kawanan anak-anak dengan riang gembira diluar sana. Dan aku membantu Ryan mengeluarkan obat-obatan yang berada didalam bungkusan yang lumayan besar itu diruang penyimpanan. Terdapat Narkotika-Legal yang diakui medis disana : **Betadin, Isoal, Morfin, Alat suntik, Kapas, Perban dan juga Redictp **masih banyak obat yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk anak-anak disini.

"Lihat Kuroko, obat-obat ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk semua"Ucap Ryan tersenyum senang menatap obat-obatan ini.

"Haaah? Obat-obat murah ini?" Ucapku dengan wajah heran membuat mimik Ryan berubah dingin.

"Mungkin harga di obat ini terlalu murah dinegrimu bahkan negriku, tapi ditempat yang jauh diarea pasir ini obat dihargai dengan harga** EMAS**"Jelas Ryan menatap obat-obatan dengan senyum sedih.

**DEG**

"APA!" Bola mata biruku terbelalak, rasa bersalah ,rasa malu ,rasa kasihan langsung membuat leherku seolah tercekek begitu saja.

_Obat ini ,Obat ini !Seharga Emas!_

_Ini sangat berguna bagi mereka, bahkan obat-obatan ini hanya menjadi debu tak tersentuh di kotak obat rumahku. Tapi bagi mereka sebotol Betadin saja sangat mereka hargai padahal itu obat yang sangat tergolong murah dapat dibeli dimana-pun._

_Tapi disini langkah_

_Langkah_

_Langkah_

_LANGKAH!_

_Pemandangan ini mengajarkan semua padaku, untuk membantu tampa memikirkan materi dunia, menerima semua tampa harus meminta kembali semua yang sudah kulakukan._

_keberadaan mereka yang berbeda Suku menyadarkanku ini keberadaan yang tak bisa kusangkal._

_Bahwa sedikit uluran tangan bantuan mereka dapat membantu ratusan anak-anak itu untuk Hidup._

"Cih_...Ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang iklhas membantu tampa mencari uang serta popularitas_ "Pikirku dalam hati. Jujur aku malu mengakui ini bahwa pemandangan diGaza mengajariku dan dapat merubahku. Dunia ini sungguh luas Kami-sama masih ada manusia seperti itu diluar sana.

Yang mampu membutuhkan orang lain, dan mau membantu orang lain.

"Ada apa Kuroko" Tanya Ryan mengibas-ngibas tanganya didepanku membuatku kaget, menyeretku dalam daya hayalku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Trimakashi Ryan"Ucapku membuatku tersenyum pada wajah kakuku. Ia tersenyum menatapku dan mungkin pemandangan selanjutnya akan semakin membuatku mengerti, dan semakin mengerti.

"Ayo kita main basket dengan anak-anak itu, pasti menyenangkan"Ucap Ryan langsung menarikku keluar bersamanya.

"Oi-OI RYAANNN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuuki Pov :**

"APA SISTEM RADIO GAZA DIPUTUSKAN"Yuuki memasang wajah dengan Horor didepan dua anggota penguna senjata laras-panjang dihadapanya.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan informasi dari kami"

"Untuk saat ini larangan untuk memasukan Relawan karna sistem aman pun belum ada"Ucap sang Perwira.

"SIAAAAALLL!

"Maaf permisi Sir!"Ucap seseorang. Membuat bola mata Yuuki dan sang perwira sukses teralihkan matanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Nona **Hana Syarfina"**

"Kami membutuhkan seperangkat barang operasi" Ucap Hana dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"Tanya Yuuki.

"Seorang warga sipil terlambat menyelamatkan diri, dan ia hamil"Jelas Hana.

"Baiklah kami akan menyiapkan barang-barangnya"Ucap sang perwira memanggil anak buahnya.

"Kita harus melakukannya"

"Ijinkan saya membantu, aku bisa membantu dalam oprasi "Ucap Yuuki pada Hana.

"Trimakasi"

**Bersambung.**

**Diucapkan Terimakasi**

**atas dukungan :**

**The Exodia**

**Eno Devino**

**rui**

**Arisato yukito**

**The Vandetta**

**scarletjacket**

**sakazuki123**

**Silvia-KI chan**

** .**

**sakazuki123**

**Chastray HDF**

**Park Hyesung **

**Dan OC Story : Triva by Ghost**

**Yuuki Asao : Ghost186**

**Gender: Laki-laki**

**Warga negara: jepang**

**Agama: Kristen**

**Pekerjaan: Penulis buku**

**Seorang pemuda asal Jepang yang berkerja sebagai penulis dan sudah pergi keberbagai negara, saat mendengar info kuroko akan pergi ke Gaza ia memutuskan untuk ikut.**

**Fariz-Nugraha : Ghost186**

**Gender: Laki-laki**

**Warga negara: Indonesia**

**Agama: islam**

**Pekerjaan: arkeologi**

**Fariz arkeolog yang selamat dari bom Israel saat terjadi pembantaian Israel untuk Palestina. Memutuskan tinggal bersama anak-anak palestina. Menjadi sukarellawan.**

**Mayumi tsukiyomi : sakazuki123**

**Gender: Perempuan**

**Warga negara: jepang blasteran belanda**

**Agama: islam**

**Pekerjaan: Asisten dokter.**

**Mayumi adalah tokoh OC yang muncul pada cerita awal, dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa terpilih mengikuti Tour, guna mempelajari ilmu bedah syaraf diberbagai negara, dia adalah asisten dari Midorima Shintarou sekaligus satu-satunya Rekan yang diPercaya midorima.**

**Hana Syafina : .5**

**Gender: Perempuan**

**Warga negara: Indonesia**

**Agama: islam**

**Pekerjaan: Perawat **

**Hana adalah seorang gadis yang rencana awalnya menuju palestina guna bertemu Ayahnya dan ibunya yang seorang penemu, tapi ditengah jalan terjadi perang antar palestina dan israel membuat Sahabatnya terbunuh saat menyelamatkan diri. Ia memutuskan mencari kedua orang tuanya dan bertahan ditenda pengungsia sebagai sukarelawan medis **

**Untuk beberapa karakter nanti akan muncul di episode selanjutnya selanjutnya :D PLAK!**

**Sekali lagi terimakasi atas oc yang masuk...membuat saya bahagia.**

**Buat Agama islam Selamat Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin, moon maaf atas semua yang saya lakukan baik sengaja mau pun tak sengaja, jika saya tampa sengaja komentar Fic kalian dan membuat kalian tak suka mohon maaf sebesar besarnya...**

**Salam damai..."**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**


End file.
